


A Change'll Do Him Good

by SonjaJade



Series: Diary of a Dublith Trio [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Every time he visits them, Alex finds it harder and harder to go home.  Maybe he should just stay permanently.





	

It’s only been three weeks since his last impromptu visit and he’s already on his way back to Dublith.  A small package came for him in the mail- a leather ball gag, a key, and a note that read “The key goes to the front door.  Bring the gag on the next visit- hope to see you soon.  Love, Sig and Izumi”.  
  
He makes arrangements to leave right away, the ball gag hidden away in his suitcase and the key hidden in his wallet.  He tries to sleep on the train because he knows he won’t sleep much at the Curtis residence- he never does.  He’s excited that he’s managed to get three days away this time, and he wonders if they’ll have mind numbing sex the entire time or actually go out and see some of the city.  He only knows the way from the train station to their house and back.  He’s never even seen the meat shop.  Whether or not he gets to sightsee is a moot point.  Alex figures there’ll be time for that eventually, and for now he’s happy to leave Central’s dirty air behind.  
  
He makes the walk from the station to the house in shorter time than usual.  His suitcase barely contains anything and it weighs nothing.   He waves to an old woman tending a corner store, one he usually stops at on his trips here.  Not this time though.  He’s got a ball gag hidden in a pair of socks and he wants to find out why they’d send him something so lewd.  
  
When he arrives at the house, he tugs his wallet from his hip pocket and fishes out the key.  It slides in easily and turns, and when he opens the door, he finds his two friends in the middle of cooking dinner.  
  
“Alex!” Sig shouts with a smile, wiping his hands on a dish towel before coming over to give him a handshake and a kiss.  Izumi leaps into his arms and welcomes him back with a deeper kiss, one that leaves them both a little winded.  
  
“I’m staying two nights this time,” he says as he sets Izumi on her feet.  “I hope that’s alright.”  
  
Sig brushes his comment off with a wave as he walks back to the roast he’s tying up.  “Stay a week, a month, forever.  We’ve got room and we love having you!”  
  
Alex makes himself at home and helps with dinner, chopping up some carrots and potatoes while Sig tends to the beef and Izumi works on a cake.  After the roast goes into the oven, they smile wickedly at him.  He feels the blood in body run toward his dick and before can ask what’s the rush, they lead him to a room he’s never been to before.  
  
In it is a special chair.  The bottom has been cut so as to expose the privates of anyone who sits in it, and there are chains and bindings near it.  Izumi deftly begins undoing his trousers and tugging at his clothing while Sig explains they’d been doing some reading about ancient Aerugoan history.  
  
“Originally, this chair was designed as a torture device.  The soldiers would force a prisoner to sit in it and jam red hot pokers up their asses.  Leave it to the Xingese to turn it into something kinky.”  
  
“Where’s your gag?” Izumi asks as she helps him from his shirt.  
  
He tells her and she retrieves it as Sig buckles him into the chair, binding his wrists in shackles and hoisting them over his head to a hook in the ceiling.  He hears something being rolled underneath him and then the sound of a plug going into the wall.  He feels cold lube on his asshole and he whines.  
  
Izumi straps the gag to his mouth and then helps Sig with whatever the contraption is that’s now directly under him.  He feels a cool pressure, then something slipping into his body while a quiet whirring sound fills the room.  Whatever they’ve stuck into his ass feels good- not as good as his friend’s cock, and much smaller- so he begins to relax in the strange piece of furniture.  
  
Izumi removes her dress and panties and Alex watches as she falls to her knees and begins to lick the ready flesh between his legs.  Sig puts a huge cock ring into her hand and she begins to suck him in earnest.  Sig does something to the machine under him and the whirring sound intensifies.  Alex feels a delicious vibration inside him and looks over just in time to watch Sig back away from him, holding a remote control and grinning like a madman.  
  
And then the thing takes off.  It slams in and out of his body, hard and deep.  His blue eyes go wide and he struggles to move, but he’s bound to the chair and is helpless against the assault.  Izumi laughs as she slips the cock ring on, teasing him further still until she’s satisfied with his girth.  He wants to cry out in pain when she clamps the thing down on his desperate cock, but then she changes her position and climbs on top of him, easing down his shaft until he’s deeply embedded in her body.  
  
The sensations are too much.  The mechanical dick in his ass is perfectly hitting that sacred spot inside him, Izumi is riding him like a damn horse and calling his name, and then Sig pushes the thing to max levels and disrobes as well.  Izumi leans backward, grabbing her husband’s hands to be sure she doesn’t fall.  Her head is rolled backward and facing Sig’s groin, and she opens wide to accept his cock in her mouth.  
  
Alex whimpers loudly.  He wants to come so badly.  The toy in his ass is set at a punishing rhythm, pulsing and vibrating and driving him crazy.  The woman seated in his lap has been bouncing quickly nonstop and squeezing his length since she mounted him.  Her breasts jiggle deliciously as his friend’s cock fills her throat.  He knows he could break the restraints if he wanted to.   He doesn’t want to break their toy but he wants- no he _needs_ to come _now._  
  
He makes as much noise as he can, shaking his head around and desperately pleading the only way he can for release.  Sig removes his enormous cock from Izumi’s mouth and she sits back up in Alex’s lap, throwing her arms around his neck and riding him harder than ever.  She gushes over him and pants in his ear, “You want to come inside me?”  
  
He nods emphatically.  He wants to pour three weeks worth of missing her tight body into her womb and thank heavens he doesn’t need to wear a rubber with her.   He wants to put her on her back and fuck her so hard she can’t remember her name- and then turn around and do it to Sig.  
  
Sig comes to his side and rubs the tip of his cock against Alex’s cheek.  It’s warm and still wet from Izumi’s precious mouth.  “If I take the gag out, you have to swallow what I give you, alright?”  Alex nods again and Sigs big fingers begin to untie the gag.  
  
As soon as he’s able, he gasps, “I wanna come!”  
  
“Drink it down and I’ll take the ring off,” Sig husks.  
  
Alex likes the way Sig’s cock feels in his mouth and he does his best to make him come, though it’s so hard to concentrate with his ass being pounded from underneath and Izumi riding him so well on top.  At last, Sig’s breath hitches and he bursts in his mouth.  Salty, bitter cum slides down his throat as easily as sweet honey, and Sig bends down and kisses him afterward.  He reaches for the ring and pops it free.  Almost immediately, he’s howling his pleasure and depositing what feels like a gallon of stuff into Izumi’s hot body.  She comes hard against him again, and she grabs his face and begins to make out with him.  
  
Sig slows the toy to a stop and then works underneath him to gently remove it.  Alex feels completely exhausted as soon as it’s gone, as if taking it from his body also removed what remained of his energy.  
  
“So!” Sig says proudly with his hands on his hips.  “What’d ya think?”  
  
Izumi has finally collapsed against his chest and he’s let his head roll backward.  He gives him a weak smile and licks his lips.  He can still taste semen and saliva there and he shivers.  “I think I need to move in.”  
  
Izumi laughs from her position atop his wilting member.  “I think you do too!”  
  
“You know you’re welcome to,” Sig says as he brings Alex’s arms down from the ceiling.  He releases his wrists from the shackles and pats his shoulder.  “Anytime you’re ready, we’ll make the arrangements.  Isn’t there a garrison in Dublith?  Can you get a transfer?”  
  
“Yes, but I don’t know about the transfer.  I could try…”  
  
Sig laughs and helps Izumi to her feet, then they both lap at his limp dick.  His big hands are gentle on their heads as they clean him.  When they’re finished, he helps Izumi get dressed and just as he’s buttoning his shirt, the timer for the roast goes off.  
  
“Perfect timing, guys!” Izumi says with a smile as they return to the kitchen.  “Synergy!  That’s what we have!”  
  
Alex smiles after them.  He doesn’t know how it’s even possible that he loves two people as much as he does, but he’s certain he does love them.  At dinner, he mentions wanting to see more of Dublith while he’s here, and the Curtises are happy to oblige him.  They take him around town, show him the meat shop, city hall, main street with all its shops and entertainment venues, the cemetery and a couple of churches that stand elegantly against the sunset.  
  
When it’s time for bed, Izumi reads while Alex pounds into Sig’s rump.  They’re sweaty and sticky before long, and she kicks them out to get clean and to straighten out the giant bed.  In the shower, they have more sex- until the water runs cold- and even then they continue until it’s finally out of their systems.  
  
Worn out, they put Izumi in the middle, snuggling up to her warm naked body and each taking a breast as a baby might take a pacifier.  In the morning, over coffee, muffins and a gentle blowjob from Izumi, he decides it’s time for a change in his life.  Alex calls his commanding officer and asks about a transfer to Dublith.


End file.
